


Mission: Start A Family

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Fan Art, Multi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome was an Anbu and used to taking on many dangerous missions but this one? It was above S rank so she was eager to accept it. The catch? She had to work with fellow Anbu, Kakashi, and Genin Iruka?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission: Start A Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Kagome smiled as she cut up the carrots for tonight's dinner, her ninja skills making it easy. She smiled as she heard the similar pitter patter of feet run across the wooden floors of their house. How odd that thought was, their house…not even a year ago she was the last survivor of her clan…she was so lonely back then. Even so that was the past and she would leave it there, she was more than happy to hear the pitter patter of feet turn towards their kitchen.

Her gaze darkened at that thought, it took him six months to be able to run around, let alone so care freely. Six months…six months for him to be able to do anything and six months for him to warm his way into her heart and vice versa. She glared at the cutting board, she was glad he was healthier and that he semi trusted them, but it should have never gotten that bad! He had almost died!

It should never have gotten that bad but she as an orphan and a prodigy, much like Kakashi, knew how cruel the non nin villagers of their village could be. Then again she couldn't help but pity them. They were blinded by their fear of the unknown, and what people feared they hated but still, putting that aside what they had done to was horrid.

They not only neglected the poor boy but made it a sport to terrorized him daily. It was because of them that he had been in the condition they had found him in. Nearly dead, broken, and feral. They poor boys eyes were so dull and lifeless that when they did find him they thought he was dead. Thankfully he was a stubborn little one, his heart beat was steady and though his breath was shallow and he struggled to breath, he kept on breathing.

The rage that took over not only her but her two companions was almost tangible. How dare the villagers do this? How dare the Anbu assigned to watch over him, the Fourth Hokage's son, let this happen?

She had never hated people more than she did when she picked him up. He was nothing more than skin and bones, even so he thrashed weakly in her arms whimpering and growling. Even so she held tight to him and brought him home to be looked over by Kaede, the only person willing to treat the young boy.

How she hated her fellow villagers, most if not all of them had started treating her, Iruka, and Kakashi differently the moment the rumors began. They called them traitors! The nerve of those people, to call them, anbu who had risked their lives for the village, traitors. Why? All because they were raising a boy as he should be raised? As a boy not the monster that he was forced to hold in!

Those foolish people, they were what made her so unstable back then. Yes, she was no longer afraid to admit it, back then she was an unstable mess, having your clan killed in front of you at the young age of seven tended to do that to you. Even so in the past eight years that she had lived on she never used that as an excuse to hide. No, she used that as an excuse to push herself and in record time she was Anbu.

It was then that she had met Kakashi, he was an odd boy, a prodigy among prodigies and he tended to get on her nerves…a lot. Back then she thought he was far to lenient, laid back and lazy. Even now she still thought he was far too lazy, but there was nothing she could do about that.

In fact it was the second youngest member of their household that helped her the most. She smiled at that thought Iruka had stepped up to the mission assigned to them all those months ago surprising her, for back then she thought he was below her, he was after all just a genin, but he took it all in stride and more than made up for Kakashi's short comings.

Even so they were all mere teenagers and should have never been asked to do what they were doing because it was ordered of them. People were so cruel…she fumed subconsciously adding more power behind her stokes with the knife.

She blinked when Kakashi cleared his throat and glanced at him. Like always he looked bored, then again that was just the way his face looked as Iruka had pointed out, and like always he had his face in his little orange book. How she hated that book.

Even after numerous attempts to rid the world of said book he always had a shiny new copy in his hand, though she did take pleasure in the fact that it was because of her and her jutsu that he had to replace the book so often. That fact aside he knew it pissed her off when he read that thing around her.

They were both fifteen, and yes they were in a world where they could be killed any second, but for him to be so focused on sex so much was a bit odd. Sadly it was just another part of him that she had to take in stride, just like he had to take in stride that she had made it her mission to make their house Come, Come Paradise free. It was bad enough he had corrupted Iruka into reading the first volume. Something she never let him live down. Even so she knew she had better answer him or he would pout, yes the great Kakashi loved to pout.

"Yes, Kakashi?" She felt her ire raise, he didn't even look up at her when he spoke to her. He knew she hated when he did that, he must have been a tad bit mad that it took her so long to answer him.

"Nothing…I was just wondering why you were cutting up the cutting board…what'd it ever do to you?" She huffed at him and stuck her tongue out at him. He did have a way of making her forget she was angry, whether at him or otherwise.

"It asked me stupid questions…" She blinked as he looked up a concerned look on his face.

"Maah you know talking to inanimate objects is a sign on insanity….when they talk back…that's when you know you've cracked…maybe we should take a nice trip to go see Ibiki…would you like that?" She slammed the knife down on the table and slowly turned to face him, her hands on her hips. Yes, she was used to his trickster ways but Kami! The tone he used really got to her, he talked to her like she was a dog!

"Listen here Kakashi!" She held up her finger in the classic scolding pose. A rant rearing and ready to go.

Said rant died on her lips when Naruto bounded into the kitchen a bright smile on his face as he ran towards her, his arms open for a hug.

"Gome! Hug!" She smiled, her anger and rant dying on her lips, as she bent down to hug him. Who would have thought that she Kick ass Kagome would rather let go of her rant and anger to hold a four year old boy in her arms? How things had changed since that day. She smiled as he nuzzled into her neck, sniffing it out of habit.

Even now six months after getting him he still had some animalistic habits, not that she cared. Personally she thought they made a lot of progress. Yes his speech was impaired but for being raised by dogs it was better than expected. He couldn't fully say their names so he came up with nicknames for them and it made him all that much cuter!

She smiled as she stood back up, Naruto still in her arms, and went back to chopping up the various vegetables that were needed to complete today's dinner. She smiled as he leaned his head on her shoulder and snuggled closer. She remembered back to when he first gained conscious. He would curl up in a ball in the corner of a room and growl at anyone if they came to close to him.

It had taken two months to even get close to him, but as he nuzzled her neck and purred in happiness she mused it was worth it. For what was two months of work compared to his four years of suffering? She blinked as he squirmed in her arms wanting to get put down. Yes he was okay with touching but he was a finicky child.

"Gome down!" She smiled and set him on the floor, once his feet touched said floor he was off again. She blinked when Kakashi gave a startled cry and turned to him only to giggle. There dangling from his shoulder, by his teeth, was Naruto.

He had a small habit of nipping and biting, a trait from the Kyuubi, he was a fox after all. But when it came to Kakashi it was always biting, for some reason they needed to pick on each other. Not in a mean way, but the way an older brother picks on his younger brother and vice versa. It was quite cute and amusing to watch.

She shook her head and turned back to pick up the cut vegetables and stepped over to the pot and mixed them in with the rest of the soup. Once done she walked over to the sink and washed her hands. After which she started to grab the needed bowls and utensils, the soup would be done in a few minutes.

She blinked when a hand reached over hers and grabbed the bowls before she could. She smiled as she grabbed the glasses.

"Thank you Iruka." She glanced at Kakashi who was playfully trying to shake Naruto off his shoulder, his face still buried in his book.

"At least someone's willing to help." She narrowed her eyes at Kakashi, who sensing her stare looked up to grin at her.

"Oi, if you want the brat to dangle off of your shoulder while I set the table I'm game." She rolled her eyes at him but placed the glasses on the table.

Iruka chuckled as he placed the bowls on the table as well. Naruto upon seeing him dropped from Kakashi's shoulders and landed on his hands and knees for a mere second before barreling into Iruka's legs. Hugging him tightly.

"Ruru!" Iruka smiled as he patted Naruto's head , making said boy purr in happiness. He tossed a grumpy looking Kakashi a smug look. Yes, they were friends but still as teenage boys they had the urge to compete.

Kagome smiled at the cute scene while smacking Kakashi in the back of his head with a dish rag.

"Well…Naruto is no longer hanging off you. Get off your lazy butt and help." Kakashi sighed but got up, as slowly as he could and strolled over to the stove. Kagome rolled her eyes at him.

"Grab the soup will you? I've got the rice." He nodded lazy and used his ninja skills to place the soup on the table and sit back down before Kagome even had a chance to blink. She huffed at him and muttered under breath.

"Show off." He merely smiled at her and pulled out his little orange book. She huffed at him but set the rice on the table, smiling at Naruto who was sitting in his chair humming happily at the thought of food. She blinked when Iruka set the pitcher of iced tea down on the table.

"Thanks." He nodded and took his own seat. She started severing everyone. Once she was she done she sat down and smiled at everyone.

"Time to eat!" They smiled back and began digging into their food, Kakashi even put down his little orange book.

Naruto pouted as he glanced at Iruka's bowl of miso soup and then back at his own smaller bowl and pouted more.

"Want!" He pointed at Iruka's bowl and looked at Kagome with big watery eyes.

"Gome...want! Ruru...want!" Kakashi rolled his eyes as he patted Naruto's untamed blond locks.

"Hush up brat, eat what you have first." He resisted the urge to sweatdrop when Naruto latched onto his hand with his teeth and just dangled there.

Kagome shook her head at the two and cleared her throat. She mentally laughed when Naruto looked at her, his big blue eyes wide with question, still dangling from Kakashi's hand.

"Naru-kun...if you eat all your food I'll make you a small bowl of ramen?" She laughed as he nodded and let go of Kakashi's hand in order to wolf down his miso soup and smile up at her.

"Ramen?" She smiled and nodded getting up from her seat to make said ramen.

The boy had an unnatural addiction to ramen. Then again it probably had to do with the fact that it was the only thing he would eat when he first woke up. He didn't trust them so he wouldn't eat whatever they give him so they tired lots of things. He wouldn't eat any of it, they were fearful of having to give him a feeding tube, but luckily Kakashi suggested ramen and it worked, now he was addicted.

Kakashi grumbled under his breath about spoiled brats as he ate his soup. Iruka merely shook his head and grinned at Kakashi.

Kagome shook her head as she brought the cup of instant ramen and placed it in front of Naruto who grinned happily at her and dug in.

She sighed as she took her seat and began eating, she smiled happily to herself. Who knew that by taking this mission she would be here six months later eating dinner with her family? She was ever grateful to the Kami's that she had, for she now had a home and a family and she was happy.

Mission protect and love Naruto Uzumaki was a success so far and even if it killed her she would make sure it stayed that way. It was because of said boy that they, her, Kakashi, Iruka and him, of course, were brought together. All four were outcasts in their own right, all four were orphaned, and all four had once suffered at the hands of the villagers in some shape or form but now all four of them were a family and that was how it was going to stay.


End file.
